


A Christmas Miracle

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe, This is pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ghostbusters - Freeform, holtzbert fluff, time to melt the snow and your hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Christmas at the firehouse, and that can only mean one thing: Holtz is armed and ready to decorate.AKA tooth rotting Holtzbert fluff themed around the wonder and gayness of Christmas.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This one has an odd inspiration. Okay, so, in my house we hang paper lanterns at Christmas that we have found randomly over the years. I found one the year I came out that had Pride stripes on it, I have proudly hung it as a lesbian for 3 years, and wanted to write a fic with it in.
> 
> So there's an odd Christmas tradition for you. Especially seeing how my family are somewhat Irish and in no way Chinese.
> 
> Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!

It was almost Christmas at the firehouse, and that could only mean one thing.

Holtz threw wide the door, and gallumphed in weighed down by three huge cardboard boxes covered in glitter and christmas stickers.

Abby just sighed. "Oh god you guys, here we go..."

"Lord have mercy..." Patty whispered.

Erin just stared at the sight, trying not to laugh.

Holtz put down the boxes, and threw her arms in the air, displaying her multicoloured, very lit up christmas jumper to all.

"It's CHRISTMAS you guys! Now, Abby knows there is no saying no to me decorating the HELL out of this place. So, who's on board? I can't do it by myself, you guys, come on, pleaaaaase??"

She gave her best puppy dog eyes, which always melted Erin's heart, and she immediately stuck up her hand, exclaiming "I'm in!"

Holtz gave her a huge grin. "Perfect. Anyone else? I'm looking at you two grinches in the corner, come on..."

They were grabbing their suitcases, about to head off home for Christmas. "Holtzy, baby, I'm sorry we're just about to leave..." Patty said sadly.

"Eh it's okay. You'll come back to the most incredible show of christmas flare you've EVER SEEN!" Here she threw up her hands and did a weird sort of jig.

They laughed, and hugging the other two goodbye, headed out of the firehouse, already making bets on which of the two would blow up the firehouse first while they were gone.

She turned to Erin. "Come along, my little elf who is in fact taller than me, let's go give this firehouse some pizzazz before you head off too."

Erin laughed, and jumping up from her desk, took one of the boxes and followed Holtz to the lounge area to sort them out.

 

“Hey, Erin.”

“Mmm?” Erin glanced up from the lights she was untangling, only to be met with a ball of tinsel to the face. “Holtz!” She shouted, laughing.

Taking the ball, she threw it back at Holtz, who dodged it, giggling. They sat there throwing balls of tinsel at each other, until they ended up crouched behind upturned furniture at opposite ends of the room, in an all out war.

“I’ll have to infiltrate behind enemy lines!” Holtz shouted in her best Action Man voice, before forward rolling clumsily across the floor, making Erin howl with laughter, before jumping over the sideways couch and landing a ball straight on to Erin’s face, landing herself on top of her, where they wrestled with the ball, giggling, until they came to a stop, Holtz’s face positioned inches above Erin’s. Their smiles faded into something else as they gazed into each others eyes. They both thought how pretty the others eyes were. It must have been a full minute before Erin swallowed hard, and pushing Holtz off her and clearing her throat, said she should get back to untangling lights.

Holtz had to compose herself, her heart rate having gone through the roof. She headed somewhat unsteadily back to her station unwrapping bags of tinsel and paper snowflakes.

After several minutes silence, Holtz spoke up. “Hey, Erin, what time are you heading off?”

Erin looked up. “Um, well, actually Holtz, I’m…” she sighed. “I’m not going home for Christmas.”

“What? Why not?”

“Well, I don’t really talk to my parents any more. After the whole therapy thing, I went to college first chance I got, and they haven’t contacted me since.”

“Oh, Er, I’m so sorry.” Holtz said softly, her brow furrowed. How could anyone not want to talk to this smart, funny, charismatic individual?!?

“I get $200 on my birthday, and $150 at Christmas, sent in cash with a card like clockwork, but nothing else. I’ve tried to contact them once or twice, after the whole Rowan thing, I thought maybe they might want to reconnect; but they just said they wanted to keep things as they were, said it was simpler that way. That was the end of it. I’ve gone with Abby to her mom’s place before, but not since the whole book thing.”

“Well, if it helps, I never go home for Christmas either. My mom and dad died years ago, so I don’t really have anywhere to go.”

“Well, you’re always welcome to spend Christmas with me. I usually order takeout and get a few bottles of wine, crack out the old classic Christmas movies and all that.”

“I’d love that.”

 _I’d love to do that with you every year, forever._ She didn’t say.

Once they had finished sorting all the decorations out, they went around the firehouse, armed with blu tac, Sellotape and two stepladders. Two hours later, the firehouse was covered with twinkling lights of all colours, paper snowflakes, fake snow on the windowsills (Erin had insisted, much to Holtz’s delight), and a whole bunch of tinsel they had draped EVERYWHERE.

Erin ran up to her room (she spent most of her time at the firehouse these days and they all had bedrooms), where she took a small parcel bag from the back of her wardrobe, and went back downstairs.

When she reached the lounge, she saw Holtz on a stepladder, placing the star on a Christmas tree they had decorated together earlier that week. You could see the odd cardboard baubles Kevin had insisted on hanging up, and the toy cars Holtz had attached string to and hung all over the tree.

“Holtz?”

“Yup?” She turned and hopped down from the ladder.

“Um, I’ve got something here I kind of wanna hang up. They’re… lanterns. I know it’s weird, but I always had them up as a kid, I took them with me when I moved out. I usually put them up in my apartment, but I wanted to do it here this year, since you guys are my family now.” She spoke quickly, as she always did when she was nervous, and Holtz smiled at her.

“Erin, that sounds so awesome. I can put little lights in them if you want, make it look nice?”

Erin beamed. “That would look so beautiful!”

Holtz loved making Erin happy, so she didn’t tell her she had to take the safety lights out of the containment unit to make sure she had enough for all the lanterns. She knew it would make her nervous. Well, she would probably be right to be nervous. Eh, it’ll be fine, she thought.

They took the lanterns out of the parcel bag, all different shapes and colours, some very old, some much newer. Some had hand painted Chinese inscriptions, others beautiful paintings, and one had polka dots.

“Hey, Erin, look at this one!” Holtz had pulled out a lantern with rainbow stripes on it.

“Oh yeah, I found that the year I came out. It was such a weird coincidence that I had to buy it, I hang it every year.”

Holtz’s eyes widened. “Wait, Erin, are you…”

Erin stopped and stared at Holtz. “Holtz, I’m totally gay. How did you not notice? I literally have a poster of Cate Blanchett taped to my desk.”

“Well, I don’t know, I just thought… I don’t even know what I thought. But awesome! Welcome to the club!”

“Sixteen years too late there, but thanks!” Erin said with a laugh.

“I guess it explains the whole Hayley Kiyoko thing.” Holtz mused. Erin just laughed again. “Well, here you go. I wouldn’t want to deprive you of a sixteen year tradition.” She passed the lantern to Erin.

“You know what, why don’t we hang it up together?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s nice to have someone to share my Christmas with, I want to share this with you too. And you are gay, so… sort of makes sense?”

Holtz smiled, and together they climbed the stepladders, Holtz holding the lantern while Erin pushed the pin into the ceiling. She looked down at Holtz with a smile, and with the lit lanterns behind her, she was surrounded by a gentle halo, and Holtz thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Erin gazed down at Holtz, and saw the lantern lights reflected in her eyes, her blonde hair seeming to glow in the light. Little did Holtz know Erin was thinking the same thing as her.

They broke from their moment, climbing back down the ladders. Erin produced a bottle of wine from the fridge, and made sure Holtz saw as she used the Swiss Army knife she had given her months ago to open the bottle. Holtz felt a little jolt through her chest seeing Erin use the knife so casually, like it had become a part of her.

They walked through to the lounge, and sat on the couch underneath all the lanterns.

“Well, here’s to a very merry Christmas.”

“I’ll toast to that. You know, it’s so amazing having someone to share this all with, Holtz.”

“It’s like a Christmas miracle!” Holtz joked as they clinked their glasses.

As they sat there, Erin had an idea. “Hey Holtz, you know what we forgot?”

 “What?”

“Give me a minute.” Erin placed her glass on the coffee table and ran out of the lounge.

Holtz shrugged her shoulders and turning back around, sat sipping her wine for a few minutes until she heard a creaking floorboard, and turned to see Erin standing in the doorway. There was a look in her eye she couldn’t place, and it intrigued her.

Erin smirked, and beckoned Holtz over.

“What’s going on, Erin..?” Holtz walked over, a sly grin on her face.

When Holtz reached the doorway, Erin turned so they were facing each other. She leant her head back against the doorframe, a smirk still playing about her lips.

Holtz suddenly felt nervous. “Erin…”

“We forgot the most important thing.” Her voice was soft, and low, a tone Holtz had never heard her use, but she liked it.

“And what would that be, Gilbert?”

“Look up.”

Holtz gulped, thinking she had an idea of what was coming. She raised her eyes slowly to the top of the doorway, where she saw a small familiar leafy branch covered in white berries.

She looked back at Erin, whose smile was slyer than ever.

“Mistletoe? How original.” Holtz drawled. Erin threw her head back and laughed, a low laugh that sent shivers down Holtz’s spine. She reached around Holtz’s shoulders, pulling her closer, looking into her eyes.

“You’ll find I’m full of clichés, Jillian darling.” And with that she boldly leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly to Holtz’s. She felt the blonde breathe in sharply, before leaning into Erin, returning the kiss deeply. She wrapped her arms around Erin’s waist, who let out a sigh.

After what seemed like forever and yet still too soon, they pulled apart.

Erin slowly opened her eyes, to see Holtz grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Now that, Gilbert,” she whispered, putting their foreheads together, “that’s a Christmas Miracle.” Erin laughed softly.

They stood in the doorway, illuminated by the gentle light of the lanterns above, held in a tight embrace, feeling like this would be the first of many, many amazing Christmases.


End file.
